Inside of You
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Por mais que Sasuke tentasse, Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Uchiha Itachi ainda estava inserido em sua vida. Dentro de seu corpo, de sua alma, e de seu coração. .::UCHIHACEST/YAOI, esteja avisado::. ::Resposta ao Concurso de Fics do fórum Yaoigakure no Sato::


**Resposta ao Concurso de Fics do fórum Yaoigakure no Sato**

**Música-Tema: Inside of You - ThouShalNot**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

_**-X-**_

_**Inside of You**_

**Summary:** Por mais que Sasuke tentasse, Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Uchiha Itachi ainda estava inserido em sua vida. Dentro de seu corpo, de sua alma, e de seu coração.

_**-X-**_

O inconfundível ruído de uma lâmina afiada atravessando um corpo sem piedade alguma ecoou pelo recinto extenso e fracamente iluminado. Em seguida o mesmo corpo cruelmente atingido tombou com um baque úmido no chão aparentemente frio – assim como os tantos corpos que ali se encontravam – um fluído de intenso tom avermelhado envolvendo-os em extensa quantidade. Passos ecoaram pelo ambiente. Passos determinados e calmos. Sob a luz dos poucos candelabros existentes ali, foi possível ver a fisionomia fria e totalmente ausente de emoções de Uchiha Sasuke. Caminhou até o corpo sem vida do ninja e retirou a Kusanagi deste, logo a recolocando na bainha.

- Ridículos... Todos ridículos...

A voz gélida do Uchiha se fez presente no recinto, ecoando pelo mesmo. Uma risada alta, fria e inegavelmente maliciosa ecoou atrás de si. Nem precisou utilizar o poder de seu Sharingan para saber quem era.

- Excelente, Sasuke-kun... Muito em breve você terá força suficiente para aniquilar com seu irmão...

"_E seu corpo pertencer somente a mim..."_

A voz gélida e repleta de cinismo e malícia de Orochimaru, sannin controlador das cobras, ecoou pelo local que agora exalava um cheiro fétido e desagradável. Cheiro de morte. Sasuke apenas ouvia, seus orbes ônix brilhando de puro ódio. Fazia três anos que se aliara aos guerreiros do som com o objetivo de adquirir mais poder. E a seu ver, parecia que o treinamento estava funcionando perfeitamente. Podia sentir o poder, a força, correndo por suas veias... Tal qual o ódio que corria por elas. Nunca saíra de sua memória a noite em que todo o Clã Uchiha fora totalmente dizimado pelas mãos do filho mais velho de Fugaku. Até hoje remoia dentro de sua mente as palavras de seu irmão, que um dia amara.

"_Itachi..."_

O nome do irmão mais velho ecoou em sua mente fazendo com que um de seus punhos fechasse com força e raiva contidos.

- O que faço com estes corpos... Orochimaru?

A pergunta do rapaz saíra ausente de qualquer emoção ao virar-se para encarar os orbes amareladas e de pupilas ofídicas do mais velho.

- Não se preocupe, meu caro... Direi a Manda para cuidar deles. Agora aproxime-se...

O sannin disse com um sorriso beirando à malícia. Sasuke já sabia perfeitamente o que ele desejava com aquela ordem tão sutil. Com mais um ou dois passos, aproximou-se do mais velho de modo que seus narizes quase se encostassem suavemente. Sem hesitar um só momento, o moreno mais alto o puxou para perto de si fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem em uma longa e intensa batalha. Sasuke apenas correspondeu, porém sem qualquer demonstração de sentimento. Porém ao sentir a língua quente do mais velho tocar a sua em um ato de pura ousadia e leve luxúria, não conseguiu evitar um suspiro baixo e ligeiramente rouco escapasse de seus lábios. Sentindo que estava prestes a perder seu precioso controle, desvencilhou-se daquele beijo, lançando um último olhar fulminante para Orochimaru e saindo rapidamente dali.

_**-X-**_

Silêncio. Tudo naquela clareira em que se encontrava no atual momento era envolvido pelo mais puro e palpável silêncio, este só sendo quebrado pelo som de seus próprios passos sobre a relva de tom esverdeado escuro. O céu estava com seu costumeiro tom azulado e intenso, pontuado por uma legião de estrelas que quase preenchiam toda a imensidão do céu. E para completar, a lua cheia brilhava intensa e majestosa sobre a paisagem calma e silenciosa do lugar onde estava. Um suspiro leve e ligeiramente longo escapou dos lábios do Uchiha. Não admitiria nem mesmo para si, mas aquele lugar lhe acalmava, porém não aliviava de seu coração o ódio que ainda sentia, sem falar na leve repulsa que ainda estava em si ao ter de seus lábios um beijo trocado com seu "mestre".

"_Ainda vou matá-lo, Orochimaru... Você não perde por esperar..."_

Sasuke pensou com leve amargura. Tinha planos de liquidar com a vida do mesmo, muitíssimo em breve.

No momento seguinte, sente uma presença. Um chackra muito forte e conhecido por Sasuke. Um chackra que fazia seu coração pulsar e o sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias.

_**Ele estava no ar.**_

Estava perto.

Cada vez mais perto.

Quase podia tocá-lo.

Em um impulso ágil, retirou a Kusanagi de sua bainha e virou-se para encarar o dono de tal presença, pronto para atacar.

E não se enganara. Mesmo de longe, reconhecia aqueles olhos de inconfundível tom avermelhado. Sangrento. Olhos frios e cruéis.

- Surpreso por me ver, _irmãozinho_?

A voz repleta de frieza do Uchiha mais velho ecoou pelo lugar. Sasuke tentou disfarçar que não se sentira surpreendido pelo mais velho, mas parecia impossível. Aqueles olhos pareciam analisá-lo não somente por fora, mas também por dentro. Pareciam captar cada pulsar de seu coração inquieto, _**Do primeiro ao último**_.

Sasuke manteve-se ainda na posição de combate enquanto via o irmão se aproximar. Por alguma razão estranha e totalmente insana, não sentia vontade de atacá-lo. Uma parte de si ainda o via como o Itachi que conhecia. Seu tão estimado "nii-san".

"_Não... Ele destruiu todo o Clã Uchiha... Eu preciso vingá-lo... Eu TENHO que matá-lo!"_

E pensando dessa forma, não hesitou mais nenhum momento e brandiu a Kusanagi na direção do outro, com a intenção de golpeá-lo fortemente. Mas como um passe de mágica, a figura do irmão mais velho à sua frente se partiu em vários corvos negros.

-Mas o...

Sua fala fora rapidamente cortada ao sentir algo pontiagudo tocar rente sua espinha dorsal, logo tratando-se de uma kunai. Já devia imaginar que aquilo era nada mais nada menos do que um Genjutsu.

- Você melhorou muito, _irmãozinho_ tolo...

O comentário frio e levemente cínico de Itachi ecoou próximo ao ouvido de Sasuke, que sentiu seu corpo arrepiar consideravelmente. Tentou não demonstrar que a aproximação dele não lhe afetara de nenhum modo.

- Mas não o bastante.

A voz do mais velho tornou-se baixa e suavemente rouca, os lábios finos roçando contra o ouvido do irmão mais novo, que desta vez não conseguiu esconder que se arrepiara. Itachi captou prontamente a reação com um sorriso discreto. Um sorriso que misturava cinismo e leve malícia. Por mais que Sasuke mudasse por fora, ainda continuava o mesmo por dentro. Frágil, inexperiente. **Fraco**. Intimamente, gostava daquilo. Gostava de ver aqueles que eram mais fracos buscando por poder e muitas vezes não conseguindo e acabando por transformarem aquele mero desejo uma louca obsessão, muitas vezes morrendo por isso. Com certa calma e lentidão, deixou uma de suas mãos de unhas longas e cobertas por uma camada arroxeada cobrirem os olhos de seu "amado" irmãozinho, deslizando a ponta da kunai pela coluna dele.

- Ainda lhe falta ódio. Seu ódio é pouco. Quase **nada**...

Falava ainda em tom baixo, seus lábios roçando de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo com que o irmão ficasse levemente tenso. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo ali ou do que ele queria. Sentia-se mais dividido do que antes. Metade de si queria repeli-lo e matá-lo sem qualquer receio ou piedade e sentir-se totalmente vingado, entretanto a outra queria mantê-lo ali, perto de si. Queria senti-lo mais uma vez.

"_Não posso... Me deixar levar... Preciso... Tenho... Que me vingar..."_

- O que houve, Sasuke... Perdeu a capacidade de falar?

Itachi indagou novamente ao pé do ouvido de seu irmão, desfazendo-se da kunai que tinha em mãos por um momento e envolvendo a cintura dele, colando seus corpos dessa forma. Um contato discreto e sutil, mas que surtiu certo efeito em Uchiha Sasuke. Estava tentando entender o que ele tentava fazer, mas sem muito sucesso. O hálito quente dele em seu pescoço não lhe deixava raciocinar direito, seu coração batendo intensamente agora.

- Acho que sei o motivo de sua mudez, _irmãozinho_... Você não admite que ainda é fraco, que ainda não sente ódio por não ter força suficiente para consumar sua vingança. Acertei?

O sangue de Sasuke fervilhava à cada palavra que Itachi proferia.

- Cale a boca, Itachi!

- Me faça calar, _irmãozinho tolo_... E eu retiro tudo o que disse.

O tom de voz do nukenin era calmo, porém não conseguia esconder uma nota de leve desafio. Sasuke até tentara pensar em algo que pudesse dizer a seu irmão, porém a proximidade em que estava dele não lhe permitira. Suspirou derrotado. Um riso baixo e levemente vitorioso escapou dos lábios finos do Uchiha mais velho.

- Como eu previa... Fraco, ainda se deixa levar por outras emoções... Menos o ódio... Você deseja saber como é senti-lo?

O sorriso de Itachi passara de cínico para malicioso em questão de instantes. Já sabia perfeitamente como fazer seu irmão sentir pelo menos uma pequena parcela de ódio. Com rápida destreza tão característica sua, desatou o nó que prendia o hitaiate a sua testa e vendou os olhos de Sasuke, apertando o nó para que ele não pudesse ver absolutamente nada. Podia ver que seu irmão agora achava-se desnorteado por estar vendado, tornando-o assim vulnerável a qualquer investida sua. E vê-lo daquele jeito causava a Itachi uma satisfação interna extremamente forte. Tanto que desejava ver mais. Além de desnorteado, desejava vê-lo ainda mais e mais vulnerável. E sem mais hesitar um só instante, puxou-o novamente de encontro a si, seus lábios finalmente se encontrando, deixando o mais novo em estado de alerta. Sasuke tentava empurrá-lo para longe, mas quanto mais ele tentava, mais Itachi aprofundava o contato. Foi difícil resistir. Acabou por corresponder ao contato intenso que o irmão mais velho lhe infligira, deixando a língua quente dele tocar a sua e lhe deixar quase sem fôlego. Por mais que o beijo estivesse intenso e um tanto quanto quente, já podia sentir o ar sendo necessário. Por isso interrompeu o contato, ambos um tanto ofegantes. Mesmo não podendo vê-lo, Sasuke já imaginava o sorriso cínico e levemente malicioso que se achava estampado nos lábios do irmão.

"_Droga... Por que não consegui repeli-lo... Por quê?"_

Questionava-se em pensamento, sentindo uma onda de escaldante raiva lhe invadir.

- Você não vai me amedrontar, Itachi... Não aqui, não hoje... Não agora.

A voz de Sasuke agora estava trêmula. Uma mistura de repulsa, ódio e... Certo desejo. Desejo contido, mas mesmo assim... Impossível de ser controlado.

Itachi não conseguiu esconder um riso de vitória e satisfação. Já podia sentir o ódio de Sasuke emanar de cada poro de seu corpo, correndo por suas veias feito o mais letal veneno. Entretanto, ainda não era o bastante. Queria ver o brilho insano que somente o ódio era capaz de trazer cintilando nos olhos de seu irmão, queria sentir o poder que somente o Sharingan possuía consumi-lo, cegá-lo. Itachi aproximou-se novamente dele e rapidamente removeu o hitaiate de seus olhos, cobrindo-os novamente com a própria mão.

- Pude sentir seu ódio, querido irmãozinho... Mas ainda não é suficiente. Seu ódio é pouco. Quando estiver sentindo ódio suficiente, procure-me. Mas saiba de uma coisa...

E aproximou-se um pouco do mais novo, murmurando contra seus lábios as seguintes palavras:

- **Estou em seu futuro... Faço parte de seu passado...** Por mais que tente me esquecer, não irá conseguir. O sangue que corre em nossas veias é o mesmo. O poder que nos consome é o mesmo. Em outras palavras... Estou **dentro de você**. Quer você queira, quer não...

E roubando um último beijo, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Sasuke ao abrir os olhos, viu que seu irmão já não estava mais lá. Novamente a raiva lhe possuíra.

-MALDITO UCHIHA ITACHI!!! Você não perde por esperar, maldito... Ainda me vingarei de você...

Jurou para si mesmo, ainda encolerizado. A memória do beijo de seu irmão ainda se mantinha viva em sua mente. Além disso, as palavras que ele proferira ecoavam a todo o instante... _**Estou dentro de você. Quer você queira, quer não...**_

Por mais que Sasuke tentasse, Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Uchiha Itachi ainda estava inserido em sua vida. Dentro de seu corpo, de sua alma, e de seu coração.

**_The End..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Bem, gente... Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma Uchihacest. Foi um desafio e tanto para mim, já que nunca escrevi nada com esse pairing. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que todos tenham gostado.

Ah, vale ressaltar que a música que usei é muito boa. Vale a pena conferir. ^^

Reviews são excelentes e ajudam a escritora aqui a continuar com seu trabalho. Por isso, mandem-nas. Vou lê-las com muito carinho, podem ter certeza XD


End file.
